What's in a Name? Alice Edition
by RosaRena-Sanity-Lost
Summary: A quick, short collection of acorstics set in the world of Alice in Wonderland, telling of a few, but memeroable characters. Short, sweet poems. Disclaimer: I don't own the Alice in Wonderland universe story or characters. R&R please and thank you.
1. Alice Liddel

**A.N** Bonjour, mes amis! These poems are from last year for a my last English assignment. I'm not going to lie at the end of the year I was incredibly half-hearted and ended up making an half-hearted assignment. But, these acrostic poems really are cute and just might be clever... but that's debatable... also the last name of Alice may or may not correct. Don't judge... XD

**Disclamier:** I do not, in any shape or form, own the characters, the story in which they orginally appear. If I did, that would mean I was dead, which in fact, is wrong. All but the poems themselves are not mine.

* * *

**Alice Liddel**

**Asking** questions when falling**  
L**ogic can be considered her downfall**  
I**ntelligent but stupid answers**  
C**onfused and dazed- a blond.**  
E**qually as insane as the rest

**Lunatic, **even if she deems herself sane.**  
I**magination is rather wild, no?**  
D**ozed and now in Wonderland!**  
D**eep, deep down she went.**  
E**xtremely anxious for her cat.**  
L**ousy memory- forgetting who she is!


	2. White Rabbit

**Disclamier:** I do not, in any shape or form, own the characters, the story in which they orginally appear. If I did, that would mean I was dead, which in fact, is wrong. All but the poems themselves are not mine.

* * *

**White Rabbit**

**White **kid gloves?**  
H**urrying for the Queen**  
I**ncensed at the girl in his house!**  
T**otally turning blue with anger**  
E**ventually... he faints.**  
**

**Ranting** to his gardener**  
A**ctually rather shy.**  
B**roken pocket watch?**  
B**elieved to panic very easily.**  
I**mpatient animal.**  
T**oo crazy but arguably the most sane


	3. Mad Hatter

**A.N **Mad Hatter is in no doubt my favourite character... but I will never pair him off with Alice, at least not in the original story... in some of the adaptions though...**  
**

**Disclamier:** I do not, in any shape or form, own the characters, the story in which they orginally appear. If I did, that would mean I was dead, which in fact, is wrong. All but the poems themselves are not mine.

* * *

**Mercury **has gotten him, no cure.**  
A**ccidentally spilling his tea**  
D**ifferent chirs for every hour!**  
**

** Happily** mad as a hatter.**  
A**ngry little man**  
T**ime has no meaning anymore**  
T**alking in random verses.**  
E**nough to make anyone livid at his nonsense.**  
R**iddles, riddles is all he says!


	4. Dorm Mouse

**A.N **THAT'S RIGHT. I'M UPDATING ALL OF THE POEM TODAY MUWAHAHAHA. (or at least half of them...)**  
**

**Disclamier:** I do not, in any shape or form, own the characters, the story in which they orginally appear. If I did, that would mean I was dead, which in fact, is wrong. All but the poems themselves are not mine.

* * *

**Dorm Mouse**

**Definitely **strange.**  
O**ddly friends with the Mad Hatter**  
R**ude, he finds Alice rude.**  
M**ouses like cheese... _he_ likes sleeping in teapots**  
**

** Ma**ybe a bit tired...**  
O**bviously knows the story, _obviously._**  
U**saully very polite**  
S**leeping is a hobby**  
E**ventaully he'll finish a sentence.


	5. March Hare

**Disclamier:** I do not, in any shape or form, own the characters, the story in which they orginally appear. If I did, that would mean I was dead, which in fact, is wrong. All but the poems themselves are not mine.

* * *

**March Hare  
**

**Maddest** one... in March**  
A**dding a bit of mouse in his tea**  
R**eally detests his spot**  
C**ertifed lunatic**  
H**ow can he possibly spout so much gibberish?

**Hare** isn't related to the White Rabbit**  
A**ccused of attempted murder of mouse!**  
R**elaxing in time of beheadings**  
E**xtremely random**  
**


	6. Caterpillar

**A.N **Okay, maybe I lied- I like the Caterpillar better but the Mad Hatter is a soild second. No, wait scratch that, soild _third_ some reason the caterpillar reminds me of some suave, smooth jazz singer... I-I don't even know why!

**Disclamier:** I do not, in any shape or form, own the characters, the story in which they orginally appear. If I did, that would mean I was dead, which in fact, is wrong. All but the poems themselves are not mine.

* * *

**Caterpillar  
**

**Completely **zen**  
A**bsent-mindedly stalls Alice**  
T**ruthful about Wonderland**  
E**xtra angry for no reason**  
R**udely interupting Alice's questions**  
P**repared to blow up in your face**  
I**mmensely odd**  
L**ovingly blowing smoke from hookah**  
L**istening for times to interupt**  
A**nswered a little too late**  
R**emotely smooth talker


	7. Duchess

**Disclamier:** I do not, in any shape or form, own the characters, the story in which they orginally appear. If I did, that would mean I was dead, which in fact, is wrong. All but the poems themselves are not mine.

* * *

**Duchess**

**Dumbfoundingly** sharp chin**  
U**ncomfortably close**  
C**hanges baby to a pig!**  
H**eartily bad at croquet**  
E**xcepting to be beheaded**  
S**he's... a mother?!**  
S**he's a _she_? Never would've guessed!


	8. Cheshire Cat

**A.N **Excat reason why I love cats, no joke. Too bad some of my family members are allergic... You'd think a kid would be creeped out by the Cheshire cat, but I wasn't and that's sort of interesting. (Not really) My second favorite/ tie with the Caterpillar as favorite character. I love the artworks of Cheshire Cats people create... creepy but lovely.

**Disclamier:** I do not, in any shape or form, own the characters, the story in which they orginally appear. If I did, that would mean I was dead, which in fact, is wrong. All but the poems themselves are not mine.

* * *

**Cheshire Cat**

**Certainly** frightening**  
H**elping Alice on the way**  
E**specially scary with his grin**  
S**omehow he's Alice's favorite**  
H**umbly confessed his insanity**  
I**ndeed, he's such a strange creature**  
R**aving, invisable cat**  
E**xpressing that everyone only speaks nonsense

**Cryptic** answers that do entertain**  
A**nswering his own questions**  
T**otally a tabby cat


	9. Queen of Hearts

**A.N **I am almost done these poems, 2 more to go! WOOT WOOT

**Disclamier:** I do not, in any shape or form, own the characters, the story in which they orginally appear. If I did, that would mean I was dead, which in fact, is wrong. All but the poems themselves are not mine.

* * *

**Queen of Hearts  
**

**Quite **a weird one**  
U**sually bluffs her way**  
E**xcepts to behead all her subjects**  
E**specailly violent woman**  
N**o reasons but sheer stupidity**  
**

**"Off **with his head!"**  
F**riendly to those she likes**  
**

**Has **serious anger management issues**  
E**arnest people are not well liked**  
A**pparently, she dislikes Duchesses**  
R**eally likes croquet**  
T**oo bad her tarts were stolen**  
S**o very unstable


	10. Mock Turtle

**Disclamier:** I do not, in any shape or form, own the characters, the story in which they orginally appear. If I did, that would mean I was dead, which in fact, is wrong. All but the poems themselves are not mine.

* * *

**Mock Turtle  
**

**Maybe** a bit obsessive**  
O**nce a real boy-er, _turtle_**  
C**ertainly very sorrowful**  
K**idding around isn't what he does

**Too **bent on the past**  
U**sually crying**  
R**andomly starts dancing**  
T**ruely wants to go back to sea school**  
L**oved his sea school with passion**  
E**xtremely made insane from sorrow


	11. Knave of Hearts

**A.N **Well, this is the last one... oh my, I should've been using my day doing homework... meh, I'll survive. I must thank all that have read this admitdly half-hearted poems. Just a little fun to end off my day. Alice in Wonderland is basically my favourite children's story. Thank you readers!

**Disclamier:** I do not, in any shape or form, own the characters, the story in which they orginally appear. If I did, that would mean I was dead, which in fact, is wrong. All but the poems themselves are not mine.

* * *

**Knave of Hearts**

**Knowingly **ate the Queen's tarts**  
N**ot a good liar**  
A**ccordingly judged guilty  
**V**ery, every guilty in court  
**E**very eaten tart will haunt him

**Obviously** a guilty soul**  
F**rightened by the Queen

**Hunger **should have been repressed**  
E**mphatic to the rose-painting gardeners**  
A**ctually, he'll probably _won't_ be beheaded**  
R**evenge ordered by a queen? Not a good sign!**  
T**reading on dangerous water**  
S**naps Alice out of her stupor


End file.
